Personal Time – Bleach
by Mr.SoujiSeta
Summary: Ichigo just wants to spend a little personal time to himself. Is that too much to ask? Maybe... (I do not own Bleach or its characters!).


Hello and welcome to my new story, 'Personal Time – Bleach'. Kinda just winging this together with nothing to do, its not like I have paper(s) to do at school….. nope-notta-one *sweats*. Anywhoooo enjoy~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Ichigo]

It was time for a break. He had been sweating heavy bullets… it was time for a break! Lying down on the bamboo mat was nice, lying down on bamboo mats in the shade was better. Ichigo wouldn't have it any other way – his personal time.

[Byakuya]

Was invaded by Byakuya Kuchiki himself. He was the reason Ichigo was hot, sticky and tired. Damned training sessions, easy my ass.

Picking himself off the floor, Ichigo shupoed so fast Byakuya had a hard time keeping up with the tired man.

[Kenpachi]

The next to bother him/harass him was Kenpachi Zaraki. The beast – er, man was out to kill Ichi. It didn't help that his pink haired little lieutenant wanted to play with him till he broke. Ichigo left those two in a cloud.

[Women's Association]

They were out to get him. They were seriously out to get him. Rangiku wanted to dress him in pink and take pictures. Scary assassin Captain wanted to capture him for "training" purposes. Rukia couldn't be trusted, not with that look in her eyes and rope in her hands! Everyone else was just following orders, capture Ichi!... oh hey look, its Yachiru. Shupo!

[Mayuri Kurotsuchi]

Just as the crazed scientist sees him, he calls out: "Boy come here-" … Ichigo shupoed.

[Renji Abari]

A guys bestfriend. Surely Renji would let Ichigo have his peace. NOPE! Dude was drunk, with buddies in tow. Ichigo sighs and politely declines the mountain of invitations to drink. Slinking away with some excuse or another, Ichigo head down to a grassy road.

[Sajin Komamura]

Lying on the grass without a care in the world, Ichigo is started by a rustling noise. Komamura peeked his head from the bushes smelling a sweet, intoxicating strawberry scent. The yummy scent was coming from Kurosaki Ichigo, the man that was his mate. Smiling at the timely intrusion, Ichigo welcomed his mate to relax with him – give him a few hours of sleep. Soon Ichigo was awakened by the heavy and murderous spiritual pressure that was Kenpachi. As much as Ichigo loved to stay in the safety of these arms, he had to move. With understanding and great difficulty, Komamura provided distraction while Ichi escaped!

[Jushiro Ukitake & Shunsui Kyoraku]

Jushiro and Shunsui where in the middle of a tea conversation when Ichigo came bursting through the garden at full speed. Kenpachi right at his tail. Apparently, Komamura got stuck with a sugar crazed kid attached painfully to his fur, poor Ichi! Running in and out was all the pair saw before they took another sip of tea.

[Men's Association]

They were just chilling with nothing to do (defeated by the Women's Association) and sulking. They were coming up short on new members when Ichigo came running by. It was their big day, snag Ichigo and make him a member… they can do this! However, what they got was a face full of Kenny. Unlucky to get in his way after Ichi dodged, he trashed the group as his prey got away.

[Toshiro]

Toshiro wasn't one to snitch, wasn't one to bother people really – but he was NOT having this. Ichigo hiding at his office… only to bring trouble later. Many pleas and screams were heard before he used his ice bankai to empty his office.

[Unohana]

Unohana tended to many bruises on his body. Ichigo was lucky she was hard on indoor roughhousing. Unohana let him get a few hours rest.

[Yoruichi & Soifon]

Yoruichi was training with Soifon when she decided to mess with Ichigo. Unlucky for Soifon to get involved in something meaningless, luckily for him, he got away after a heavy training secession. Yoruichi had one of the best cat naps in her life, all thanks to Ichi!

[Head Captain Yamamoto]

He had had enough. All the terror and damage his Captains caused, cause they couldn't stop bothering Kurosaki Ichigo. It was giving the man a headache, really. After reining and dismissing the disappointed Captains Yamamoto called Ichigo out of his hiding spot – behind his chair. Relieved, Ichi thanked him and parted ways.

[Ichigo]

Laying on a grassy field, he closed his eyes in peace. This was the best time out of the massive havoc, personal time to himself. Yes, that would have been the case….. had not ALL the troublemakers crowd around him in smiling knowing terror. Ichigo ripped out his hair and screamed in frustration.

END.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay! Finished this three days after my birthday! Now if I could motivate myself to finish Chanced Merman, I could start a new story. *sigh* Anyway, hope you enjoyed and see you soon~

Note: Also just noticed this is my 10th story out (happiness), bye!


End file.
